Questing Knight
Many think the Bramble Knights all shared in The Forgotten King's curse. In truth, a small number of Bramble Knights remained loyal to Crystalia and fought against their former liege. This order of true knights has remained secret for centuries-known only as Questing Knights. Hidden beneath thick armor and possessing a unequalled mastery of weapons, the Questing Knights will not rest until The Forgotten King and his court are put to the sword and their honor restored. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Sapphire *'Abilities: '''None *'Unique Actions':' Mighty Throw, Massive Sword *'Potions: 'Magic Armor *'Movement Points: 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B 1R (Defense) *'Willpower: 2B *'Dexterity: '''2B *'Hearts: 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Questing Knight has above average offense of 2R STR, and high defense of 2B1R ARM. He has a melee range of 2. '''Abilities: Mighty Throw gives him access to Lance 6 AOE, but unlike most AOE attacks, it also increases his offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max). Even though it costs two action points, it's advantageous to use even if he only hits two models due to the boosted STR compared to the Knight's basic melee attack. Likewise, it can be used as an expensive ranged attack to hit monsters outside of the Knight's melee range, such as monsters with Fly above a Structure. Massive Sword allows the Knight to Blast high defense monsters by increasing his offense to 2R1G (4.33 avg/10 max) and dealing (unsurprisingly) Massive Damage. Note that the range of Massive Sword is melee 1 as opposed to the Knight's basic melee range of 2. This is notably more powerful than the Massive Damage attacks by the Riftling Rogue or Sebastian as the Questing Knight has higher base offense (2R vs 3B) and unlike either hero, he has access to AOE. Massive Damage is effective against spawn points and other multiple wound monsters. With the inclusion of Critical Success in SDE 2.0, it's possible for the Knight to deal a total of 3 wounds with Massive Sword. Its tradeoff is its high action point cost and with enough equipment, the Knight may be better off using basic melee attacks in combination with Mighty Throw and rely on Critical Success to deal additional wounds. Potion: Magic Armor increases the hero's defense by 1R ARM. If used by the Knight, it increases his ARM to 2B2R ARM (3.67 avg/10 max), which makes him quite tanky. It is not as helpful for heroes that defend with DEX or WILL since their base ARM may be too low to make the potion effective. Magic Armor can be more effective than a Heal potion at preventing a Hero from being hit, and thus suffering a wound and potentially status effects that would require more Healing, but it's reliant on RNG to win a defense roll and less flexible in usage since it must be used in a preventative measure. The Consul can elect to attack a softer target (if in range) once Magic Armor is used. Due to SDE 2.0 changes to Emergency Potions, they may no longer be used during the Hero's activation and thus the party cannot proactively drink Magic Armor and refill it during their activation. However, Magic Armor will still persist until the hero's next activation so may be in effect for multiple Consul turns. Strategy: '''The Questing Knight is an offensive and defensive Blaster/AOE/Tank melee hero with a ranged attack. He will typically use '''Mighty Throw for AOE and Massive Sword on high defense targets. Magic Armor '''may be used to improve a hero's defense during the Consul turn. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''The Questing Knight uses STR to improve his offense and ARM to improve his defense. Additional action points can allow him to use Mighty Throw twice in a single activation or Massive Sword in addition to a basic melee attack. The Knight typically never needs DEX or WILL. '''Limitations: '''The Questing Knight has very few weaknesses. He does not have any Blue offense die to start so he is unable to roll Hearts to Heal without equipment to heal. His Mighty Throw can be shutdown with Ice, but he still has melee range of 2. The only things he doesn't do is Control, Debuff, Heal, or provide mobility. '''Party: The Questing Knight is an excellent basic hero to include in any party as a STR hero as he is flexible enough to Tank or deal damage. He parties well with heroes that can Heal since he cannot do so himself without additional equipment. SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten KingCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__